My Life as the Overlord
by SassyNinja130
Summary: We all know the story of how the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago. But was he really a hero? There are two sides to every story… This is a one-shot about Ninjago history from the Overlord's point of view. It will be really short, because I wrote it in one day. It's just for fun, so enjoy!


**A/n: Hello everyone! This is my very first One Shot, and I came up with it yesterday. I hope you like it!**

Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master (Who apparently didn't have a decent name either) created Ninjago using the four golden weapons forged in the temple of light. However, when he did this, he also created me, the Overlord (who also didn't have a decent name. I mean, what is my first name even supposed to be? The?).

Which, I guess, because he created me, the First Spinjitzu Master is my father? As well as the father of everyone else in the world? I don't know, but that's pretty weird.

I don't know why he created me, and I may never know. But technically, I don't live in Ninjago. I live in another, darker realm. This realm doesn't have a name, at least, not one that I know.

Anyway, there's no one else here. It's pitch black everywhere, and it's really cold. Luckily, I don't have to eat or sleep there. With all the darkness surrounding me, of course I was going to turn "evil" as everyone later called me.

I mean, if the First Spinjitzu Master was powerful enough to create an entire world, would it have killed him to at least give me a lantern? Personally, I think it was his fault I took the "dark path" as he called it.

I guess you could call me an elemental master, because I do have "dark" powers. In fact, every once in a while I would use them to transport some of my spirit to Ninjago. There was one day that was particularly important.

It was just supposed to be a friendly visit, but Spinney (That's my nickname for the First Spinjitzu Master) got all defensive. He freaked out as soon as he saw me in his spirit/ghost form, and started attacking me.

Now, I would've just given him some space and gone home, but I was confident that I could beat him. Plus, I'd been putting up with him and his rules for a long time, now, and I was sick of it.

I used my "dark" powers to create an indestructible Stone Army. Spinney did a decent job of fighting, but I could tell he was getting tired.

Yes! This was it, I was going to win! But then, Spinney just _had_ to cheat, and turn the tables. He did something where he hit the ground, I don't know what it was, but it split Ninjago in half perfectly. I don't know why he went so far as to _give me_ half his land, though. If he'd asked nicely, I would have gone back home and not bothered him again.

But by cheating to win the battle, he'd started a war. NO ONE was allowed to beat me. Plus, I had nothing better to do. So I spent, like, the next one hundred years planning my revenge. Eventually, I heard that Spinney had had two sons, and that one of them had had a son.

This was the perfect plan. One of Spinney's sons had turned "dark" just like me. That meant he'd be easy to trick. And when Garmadon (Oh, sure, he gets a cool first name, and I get "The") washed up on my shore, it was like he was BEGGING me to take over Ninjago.

I almost succeeded, too, if it hadn't been for his dumb son, Lloyd.

"I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" Lloyd had yelled.

Well, sheesh. This kid was full of himself. I mean, weren't there at least four other ninja who helped him climb my fortress in the first place?

I thought I could at least teach him a lesson by engulfing him in a cloud of darkness and chomping down on him in my dragon form. But clearly Lloyd was not going to give up.

He and his little golden dragon created light in my mouth (which tasted REALLY bad, by the way) and defeated me.

I still remember exactly what I yelled.

"No. No! NO!"

Sure, as far as last words go, they weren't great. But it was all I could think of to say. As it turned out, though, they weren't my last words.

The Golden Ninja had thought he could destroy me, but he was wrong. I transported my spirit to the Digiverse, which I later regretted, because it was just another cold prison.

Eventually, I escaped the Digiverse, and once again, I was almost able to take over the city. I would have, too, if it hadn't been for that White Ninja, Zane.

"I'm…A ninja! And Ninja…Never…Quit!" The White Ninja had yelled.

Now, that was cute and all, but I wasn't planning to let him win. After all, NO ONE was allowed to beat me.

But the White Ninja died in the process of defeating me, so I did get my revenge on him. Plus, I heard his girlfriend ended up trapped in the Digiverse later, so I consider that my payback. Take that, White Ninja!

However, I'm still not dead. I'm simply waiting, lurking in my dark realm. When will I return to take over the city for a third time? I don't know. But it will happen, and this time, I will succeed.

So, that's my story. Maybe Spinney isn't quite the hero you thought he was. One thing is for sure, he really needs to come up with a better first name for me.

 **A/n: So, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing from the Overlord's point of view, and I hope you liked reading it. Please review!**


End file.
